iceofhonorfandomcom-20200215-history
Tutyrk Aircraft Corporation (Ultima)
The '''Tutyrk Aircraft Corporation (TAC), '''is a multinational aerospace corporation. It is registered in Nogodrick (Soldakia), but has offices in Atyrnia, Norld, and at least four other nations. Tutyrk has two design and production divisions: Commercial, Space, and VTOL & Helicopters. Due to its history, the company has forsaken building military aircraft. History The early story of the company is, in many ways, the story of the founder: Markus Tutyrk Sr. Markus Tutyrk Sr served as a mechanic in the Balthorist Air Service during the First Continental War, where he developed a knack for improving aircraft engines through various, innovative methods. This did not go unnoticed by his superiors, and Tutyrk was reassigned to B.S.N Ordnant's aircraft design board, which he retired from after seven years. Following his retirement, Tutyrk returned home to Bluforj and founded a small aircraft manufacturer, building licensed models of military aircraft. Tutyrk's company, then called Tutyrk Aircraft Works (TAW), quickly gained a reputation for quality, and soon enough, the government had issued him a sizeable grant to expand TAW's facilities. Using the grant, Tutyrk was able to finance new facilities, as well as hire famed business strategist Tiberus vof Holdep, who quickly took a liking to the founder's innovative streak. With the business side of things cared for by vof Holdep, Tutyrk began to work on what he most enjoyed: designing aircraft. During the interwar period, Tutyrk's designs became ubiquitous among bush pilots, air racers, and postal service flyers. Though not the fastest, the rugged, reliable designs were beloved for their safety and ease of use, and within a decade of receiving the grant, Tutyrk was among the richest men in Bluforj. As time passed, new companies grew to rival the TAW, but vof Holdep pulled the company through by guiding Tutyrk towards the optimal markets to focus on. By the start of the Second Continental War, the company was almost exclusively focused on producing civilian aircraft, although designs such as the TAW AF-41 would serve with distinction in the Makiric Theater. Unfortunately for the company founder, Markus Tutyrk's youngest son, Danil, was killed in action at South Haven Island. The incident permanently ended TAW's involvement in military efforts, after Markus learned it was a strafing attack from a warplane that killed his son. Almost a year after the end of the 2CW, TAW merged with another famous civilian aircraft company: Dynelik. Having nearly doubled in size, the TAW switched designations to the Tutyrk Aircraft Corporation, pushing it onto the world stage in prestige. Since the merger, TAC has grown extensively, providing countless varieties of civilian aircraft. However, despite Markus Sr's wishes to prevent his airplanes from being used in war, TAC's aircraft, despite being unarmed by design, have been utilized in various conflicts by irregular forces. In addition, Nogod law prohibits companies from refusing to sell to the government, meaning that the TAC has no control over where government-purchased aircraft is used. As of 2060, TAC is the largest civilian aerospace company in Northern Granheim, and services dozens of nations. Products Tutyrk C-188 Tutyrk C-35 Tutyrk J-3 Tutyrk J-29 Category:Ultima Category:Companies Category:Civilian